To support the consumer requirements, organizations across the information technology sector house big and complex IT infrastructure at different locations. These complexes, also known as data centers, comprise a variety of equipments such as plurality of servers, plurality of storages devices, various equipments such as telecommunication, networking, switch and other electronic equipment.
Introduction of new products or services, often flood the businesses with large number of consumers and their queries, making it necessary to refresh the infrastructure to meet the needs. However, the existing economic situation and challenges faced by a chief information officer (CIO) may not permit an organization to invest in refreshing the existing infrastructure.
One of the major challenges faced by a CIO is to run the IT operations both at organizational level and at data centers as a profit center rather than as a cost center as it accounts for 10-20% of total cost of ownership. To meet the challenge the CIO has to find a way by which he or she can consolidate multiple data centers to fewer ones, optimize the network infrastructure at the existing data centre, so that the cost of operations can be reduced. However, to dynamically optimize or transform the data centre or IT infrastructure, the CIO has to depend upon network vendors such as Cisco, Juniper to carry out necessary network related modifications.
Existing technologies, however, fail to disclose an efficient method and system for re-architecting the WAN/LAN/SAN. Another drawback observed is that present systems do not consider existing data to compute new infrastructure taking into account other changes happening in the infrastructure environment. Yet another drawback is that these systems have to be deployed in the customer network to collect data relating to data centre management.
Hence there is a need for techniques to eradicate dependency on vendor for network transformation and optimization, creation of a robust and scalable network infrastructure and reduction of cost both in terms of operations and ownership.